Namco
''Ported and edited by AsaelWikia and McDonald's1'' Background Namco is the company best known for arcade games like Galaga and Pac-Man. It also made some films. In 2006, it merged with Bandai and became Bandai Namco, although the Namco trademark is still in use. Video games 1st Logo (1969-present) Logo: On a black background, we see the word "NAMCO" in red, and in capital letters. A registered trademark symbol appears to the right of the word. Variant: In Japanese releases, Namco was known as Namcot. Availability: Seen on most games produced by the company. Don't expect this on the original Pac-Man however. It uses the 1974 Midway logo instead. Scare Factor: None. 2nd Logo (1980s) Nicknames: The Fox Namco Logo, Another TCF Spoof?!, The Fox Namco logo Logo: On a black background is a yellow 20th Century FOX style structure complete with two searchlights with one in the back. The words "FUTURE CREATOR" and "NAMCO" in its company font are stacked. "FUTURE CREATOR" is slanted. The logo is shown in widescreen with two green bars above and below. Music: An epic-sounding 8-bit tune. Chessy Factor: It is a rip off of 20th Century Fox logo. Availability: Seen on the infamous Star Wars game on the Nintendo Famicom in Japan and may appear on other Japanese games from Namco. People living outside Japan can find it on ROMS for NES emulators. Scare Factor: None/Low. It's a funny spoof of the famous 20th Century Fox logo. 3rd Logo (1994-1995) Third Namco logo.jpg Namco logo www.team-uripa.tk Logo: On a white background, the letters from the Namco logo move towards the center of the screen and arrange themselves into the logo. Variant: On the arcade version of Tekken, the logo shines. Music/Sounds: None, but on the arcade version of Tekken, a synthesized tune plays. Availability: Rare, as it can only be seen on Tekken (both the PSX and arcade versions), with the silent version being on the PSX edition. The Arcade History version of Tekken found on Tekken 5 ''for the PS2 keeps this logo intact. '''Scare Factor': None for the silent version, but minimal for the sound version. 4th Logo (1995-Late 90s) Fourth Namco logo.jpg Namco logo (1995) Logo: On a space background, the letters from the Namco logo, in gray, zoom in and shoot past the camera. The camera then shifts to the left, keeping up with the "O", as the letters arrange themselves. The space background is then replaced with a black background as the completed logo slowly zooms in and comes to a halt after a few seconds. FX/SFX: CGI animation, along with the zoom-in of the completed logo. Music/Sounds: A synthesized, space-like tune that plays throughout, along with a whooshing noise for when the letters shoot past the camera and begin arranging themselves. Availability: Seen mostly on early PSX games that were produced by the company, like Tekken, Ridge Racer, and some of the Namco Museum volumes. Scare Factor: Low, due to the music and the letters' movements. 5th Logo (1996-1998) Logo: Just an in-credit that says "Namco Presents". FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None, although the arcade version of Tekken 3 has a voice saying "Good Morning" (which was heard on most Namco games of the time upon start-up). Availability: Rare. It was only seen on the PSX version of Tekken 2 and both versions of Tekken 3. Scare Factor: None. The logo is just boring. 6th Logo (1999-2000) Logo: On a black background, the Namco logo appears using a "turning on" effect. The words "PRODUCED BY" then fade in above it. FX/SFX: The appearance of the logo, as well as the fading. Music/Sounds: A weird sound resembling a television turning off, followed by a synth note. Availability: Rare. Found only on Ace Combat 3: Electrosphere for the Playstation. Scare Factor: Minimal. 7th Logo (2000's) Seventh Namco logo.jpg Namco Logo: The Namco letters drop down one-by-one at a quick pace, and bounce on a surface until they come to a halt. The Registered Trademark symbol then rolls in from the right side of the screen and bounces to it's position on the completed logo. FX/SFX: The CGI animation. Music/Sounds: A happy synth tune, which plays to the bouncing letters. Rolling and beeping noises are also heard as the Registered Trademark symbol rolls in and bounces to it's position on the logo once it is finished. Availability: Seen on Curious George, Pac-Man World 2, and Pac-Man World 3 ''for PS2, GC, and Xbox. '''Scare Factor': None to minimal. 8th Logo (2001) Logo: On a black background appears the Namco logo, which is inside a white round shape. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on the 2001 edition of Namco Museum. Scare Factor: None. 9th Logo (2004-2005) Nickname: Taiko Logo Logo: On a white screen, the word "Namco" appears in the center of a light gray. FX/SFX: Only the fading of the logo. Music/Sounds: Someone shouting the word "Namco". Availability: Rare. It is found only on Taiko: Drum Master. Scare Factor: None. Films (1988) Logo: The camera pans to the left through a space atmosphere. When it gets to seeing a blue chunk, Pac-Man appears very close to the viewer's screen, floating. The camera follows him, until he starts bouncing on the first three letters of the Namco logo, before bouncing back out into the space atmosphere. The whole logo then pops out, kinda like the 20th Century Fox structure. As it does this, the camera assumes it's postition in front of the logo, but this time, making it appear on the bottom of the viewer's screen. Pac-Man then lands on an invisible platform, and then stands on the top center of the viewer's screen doing a pose, while the completed Namco logo shines. FX/SFX: The camera panning through the space atmosphere, Pac-Man bouncing, the logo popping out, and that same logo shining. Music/Sounds: A synthesized, space-like theme, accompanied by three notes that play in rhythm with Pac-Man while he bounces on the first three letters of the logo, which ends with a note that is being held, while two additional notes play a role while the logo shines. Availability: Rare. It was only seen on the Japanese film Mirai Ninja (which means Cyber Ninja in English), which isn't available on DVD. Scare Factor: Low, due to the theme that plays. However, Pac-Man is cute to look at. Category:Video Games Category:Japan